


Роман с камнями

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Роман с камнями

Рано утром – даже солнце еще не встало – Дино выехал из Кальтанисетты. Вздрагивая от навязчивой утренней прохлады, поднял температуру в салоне до двадцати пяти, нащупал термос с кофе, отвинтил крышку; обжигаясь, сделал глоток. И только потом проснулся.  
Дорога вела вниз, в широкую чашу равнины, выстланную моховой зеленью леса. По ложбинам крался туман, плотный и сизый в перламутровом предрассветном воздухе.  
Похоже, что Анна-Лаура варила кофе, не приходя в сознание – всегдашнее умение ей изменило: напиток был горьким и пах жженой резиной или еще какой-нибудь химической дрянью. Оставалось надеяться, что в резиновых кофейных зернах все-таки был кофеин.

На дороге стоял человек.  
Дино не был лишен сострадания к ближним, и когда человек взмахнул рукой – таким жестом останавливают такси, – он притормозил. И от удивления даже выглянул из окна:  
– Ты же Рокудо Мукуро!  
– Да, это я, – кивнул тот.

Рокудо Мукуро делал вид, что сидит в глубинах Вендикаре – тюрьмы для тех, кого и выпустить нельзя, и убивать жалко. Похоже, Вендикаре стала для него гардеробом: не оставляйте в карманах личные вещи, вот ваш номерок, спасибо за чаевые.  
Насколько Дино было известно, в последнее время он увлеченно играл в Хранителя Тумана Вонголы, отважного разведчика и страдальца поневоле. Цуна был в восторге от новообретенного единения душ и помыслов. Мукуро сдержанно разделял его радость.  
Дино ему не верил.

Мукуро сел в «феррари», буркнул что-то приветственное и затих.  
– Куда ты едешь, – подсказал Дино, начиная терять терпение. Он уже был не рад, что остановился; лучше бы сделал вид, что никого не заметил.  
– В Мессину, – ответил Мукуро, а потом нащупал термос, потряс его – внутри плескался ведьмин отвар, спасибо, Анна-Лаура! – и неожиданно оживился:  
– О, кофе. Можно?  
– Нужно, – совершенно искренне отозвался Дино. – Хоть весь.  
Мукуро покосился на него подозрительно. Сам он выглядел усталым и измотанным – это читалось в его взгляде, в едва заметной заторможенности движений.  
– Говорят, тебя убили в Марселе. Некто Рудольфи.  
Мукуро открутил крышку, принюхался – и скривился.  
– Пусть дальше так говорят, – сказал он. – Не разубеждай никого. Ладно?  
В салоне повисла неловкая тишина. Дорога шла с горы, промелькнул знак ограничения скорости.  
– Ладно, – ответил Дино. – Так что с Рудольфи?  
– В последнее время у него изменилось поведение, – Мукуро задумчиво посмотрел в термос. – Он начал делать ошибки. И носить темные очки. Наверное, не пройдет и месяца, как он сдаст Марсель Вонголе.  
– Так ты…  
– Я не хвастаюсь, – отрезал Мукуро. – Просто поддерживаю разговор.  
– Ты самый компанейский человек из всех, кого я встречал, – улыбнулся Дино.  
– А как же Кёя?  
– Точно! Ты не самый компанейский человек из всех, кого я встречал.  
Дино скосил на него взгляд. Мукуро, еще недавно собранный и закрытый, вдруг расслабился – и стал выглядеть на свой возраст; сколько ему? Он, кажется, ровесник Цуны, Цуне недавно исполнилось двадцать.  
Двадцать. Отличное число.  
– Это нельзя пить, – наконец сказал Мукуро. – Фирменный яд семейства Каваллоне?  
– Скорее, фирменное «с добрым утром, босс». У меня еще есть сэндвичи, но я побоялся их разворачивать.  
Мукуро коротко засмеялся, потом спросил:  
– А как насчет придорожного кафе? Ехать в одной машине с утренним зомби – то еще удовольствие.  
– Особенно если зомби за рулем, – кивнул Дино.  
Они говорили о чем-то незначительном, Мукуро изучал карту, и Дино вдруг почувствовал, что рад компании. Так веселее. Приятнее. Было бы затруднительно одновременно вести «феррари» и смотреть в карту.

Интересно, какой шутник назвал это кафе «Экстраваганца»? Дино нерешительно приоткрыл дверь машины, помялся и спросил:  
– Думаешь, тут нас не отравят?  
– У меня есть план, – ответил Мукуро. – Мы заходим, и я как бы случайно громко обращаюсь к тебе по имени. Это если, конечно, они не узнали твою ничем не примечательную машину.  
– Эй, – возмутился Дино. – Я не хочу привлекать к себе внимание!  
Мукуро посмотрел на приборную панель и утомленно закатил глаза.  
– Будь мужчиной, Каваллоне. Живи рисково. Да, к слову о риске, я тут вспомнил, что меня убили в Марселе. Опиши мне какого-нибудь своего подчиненного.  
– Ну… – Дино задумался. – Да хотя бы Ромарио. Высокий такой, средних лет, с усами и…  
Черты лица Мукуро потекли как нагретый воск, принимая другую форму.  
– Синьор, вы приехали из Мексики? – хмыкнул Дино. – Усы поправь немного. И очки, Ромарио носит очки.  
– Так?  
– Чуть короче. Очки чуть больше.  
Молодой усатый очкарик посмотрел на него с неприязнью и спросил:  
– Может, у тебя есть фотография этого Ромарио?  
– Я не ношу с собой фотографии подчиненных, – возмутился Дино. – За кого ты вообще меня принимаешь?! И кстати, Ромарио лет на двадцать старше. И не забудь костюм.

Конечно же, в кафе Дино не узнали. Официантка, долговязая тощая девица, явно вчера хорошо повеселилась и не узнала бы сейчас даже родную мать.  
– Синьора, – повернулся к ней Дино, сияя улыбкой. – Что у вас сегодня на завтрак?  
– Лазанья, блинчики, отбивные, яичница, – заученно оттараторила девица, разглядывая пятно на стене.  
– И крысиные биточки, – едва слышно проговорил Мукуро.  
Дино почувствовал легкую дурноту.  
– Кофе, – сказал он. – И блинчики.  
Он повернулся к «Ромарио», и настроение снова поднялось.  
– А ты? Крысиные биточки?  
– Мне все равно, – махнул рукой Мукуро. – То же, что и тебе.

На столе, на клетчатой зеленой скатерти, стоял стакан с искусственными цветами, то ли ромашками, то ли маргаритками. Один цветок поник, совсем как настоящий; приглядевшись, Дино понял, что он и был настоящим.  
Мукуро, проследив за его взглядом, сказал:  
– Сравнение не в его пользу, верно? Искусственные цветы красивее и практичнее, им не нужны вода и чистый воздух.  
– Ты на что-то намекаешь? – спросил Дино, внимательно оглядывая блинчик со всех сторон.  
– Просто рассуждаю о цветах.  
– Мадонна, – охнул Дино. – Как это романтично! Знаешь, я всегда рассуждаю о цветах и музыке, когда хочу охмурить девчонку.  
– Я не… – Мукуро замолчал и прищурился. – Каваллоне, у тебя муха в сиропе.  
– Ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Дино, но на всякий случай заглянул в фарфоровую розетку. И правда – муха. Большая, жирная, радужно-зеленая, она барахталась в густой клейкой жиже и только что не подавала сигнал «SOS».  
Мукуро, подперев голову рукой, с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за ее попытками спастись.  
– Пойдем отсюда, – выдохнул Дино. – Какая мерзость.  
Мукуро хитро улыбнулся – и муха исчезла.  
– Иллюзия, – сказал он.  
– Хочешь сироп? – скривился Дино. – Не люблю сладкое.  
– Слушай, – наигранно нерешительно произнес Мукуро.  
– Да?  
– А что, это правда работает? Я про цветы и музыку. Ну то есть ты, наверное, знаешь, что делаешь, но это же так старомодно и скучно, господи, это старомодно, как вальс. Неужели кто-то младше шестидесяти на это ведется?  
Дино откусил блинчик, прожевал и ответил:  
– Я пошутил.  
– О, – неопределенно сказал Мукуро.  
– Не обижайся.  
– Я не обижаюсь.  
– Я напишу тебе подробную инструкцию. С картинками и вариантами ответов.  
– Дино, – сказал Мукуро. – Ты совершенно не чувствуешь, когда нужно остановиться. Ешь свой блинчик.  
В этот момент, сидя за столом, покрытым клетчатой зеленой скатертью, передвигая на блюдце пустую кофейную чашечку, он выглядел невозмутимым – и в то же время смущенным.  
– Ты назвал меня «Дино», – заметил Дино.  
– Это новая степень близости в наших отношениях, – с каменным лицом ответил Мукуро.  
– И кто тут не чувствует, когда нужно остановиться?..

Мукуро не был злопамятным в мелочах. Уже сидя в машине, он изображал в лицах последний разговор с Цуной:  
– «Ох, Мукуро, я так волновался, а вдруг бы ты все-таки умер!» А тут Кёя вступает: «Я выиграл спор, но лучше бы проиграл. Подставляй лоб, Савада». И тогда я спрашиваю: «А если бы ты проиграл? Что, подставил бы?» А Кёя такой: «Разумеется. В этом смысл спора. А потом бы сломал ему руку». Савада в ужасе вопит, Кёя затыкает уши с таким лицом, будто у него хронический запор, а я… Они напрочь забыли о моем чудесном воскрешении!  
– Так ты сейчас работаешь с Кёей? – спросил Дино.  
– Я этого не говорил, – нахмурился Мукуро.  
– Он тоже, – пожал плечами Дино. – Я сам додумался. Это было очевидно. Тот же самый принцип: притвориться мертвым, а потом убить всех. Партизанская стратегия, волчьи ямы. Темная сторона Вонголы.  
– Дино, – спокойно ответил Мукуро. – Я же не спрашиваю, что у тебя в багажнике под контейнером с кольцами А-класса.  
Напряженное молчание было похоже на звук выключившегося телевизора; они бросились заполнять паузу одновременно, неловко.  
– Да, Цуне, наверное, трудно приходится.  
– Так что в Мессине?  
И снова тишина – тяжелая, вязкая. Впору посочувствовать той мухе.  
– В Мессине рядом с портом есть ресторан на воде, – сказал Дино. – Там точно не подают крысиных биточков.  
Время уже приближалось к полудню. Они миновали Катанию и теперь ехали вдоль моря. Мукуро заметно беспокоился – или хотел, чтобы Дино заметил, что он беспокоится.  
Дино заметил.  
Он остановил «феррари» на обочине и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд произнес:  
– Тебе не нужно выйти?  
Мукуро покачал головой, но вылез из машины. Дино тоже вышел – хотелось размяться. Он смотрел на силуэт Мукуро, говорившего с кем-то по телефону приглушенно и зло, смотрел, как тот ходит взад и вперед, как животное, выросшее в клетке.

От Соборной площади они свернули направо, Дино сказал:  
– Почти на месте.  
– Что за ресторан? – без особого интереса спросил Мукуро. Казалось, он был весь поглощен видом за окнами: кафедральный собор, часы, колокольня; голуби, взлетающие в небо.  
– Хочешь, прогуляемся пешком, – предложил Дино.  
Мукуро отрицательно покачал головой.  
– А ресторан… Ты только не смейся, но называется он «Вонголе».  
– Надеюсь, они платят авторские отчисления? – фыркнул Мукуро.  
– Надеюсь, нет, – улыбнулся Дино.  
Вскоре показался причал, от него в море уходил деревянный пирс, а в десятке метров от берега покачивалась баржа, украшенная переливающейся вывеской. Дино остановил «феррари», искоса взглянул на Мукуро – тот молча, со странным выражением смотрел на него.  
– Жду, когда ты заметишь хвост, – пояснил Мукуро.  
В зеркальце заднего вида мелькнула синяя потрепанная машина, за ней еще две. Дино развернул машину, набрал скорость.  
– Что за день такой! – с досадой воскликнул он. – То муха в сиропе, то уроды эти недобитые на хвосте.  
И осекся – кажется, он сболтнул лишнее, но Мукуро, похоже, ничего не заметил.  
– Да, не везет тебе сегодня, – посмеиваясь, согласился он.  
Одной рукой придерживая руль, Дино нащупал телефон и пустил вызов. Из трубки донеслось ленивое:  
– Яхта “Шангри-Ла” на проводе. Какие новости, босс?  
– Ты сейчас где? – резко бросил Дино.  
– В порту, как и договаривались. Планы изменились?  
– Планы накрылись, – ответил Дино, глянул в зеркальце: преследователи не отставали. – Ищи ближайший причал, лучше в тихом месте. Нино, я не тебе.  
Мукуро потянулся за картой.  
– Подберешь нас там. Где?  
– Кого это вас? – с любопытством протянул Нино Заппа, и Дино в очередной раз подивился тому, что доверил этому ленивому засранцу свою любимую яхту.  
– Причал у парка. Там, где разрушенный маяк, – громко, отчетливо сказал Мукуро. – Из порта его должно быть видно.  
– Скоро буду, – посерьезнел Нино.  
– Давай, – Дино спрятал телефон в карман.  
– Выруливай направо, – бросил Мукуро. – Поедем через город, они стрелять начали.  
Они пронеслись через город – преследователи не рискнули стрелять на людных улицах – и въехали в парк, устремляясь к небольшому заброшенному причалу у маяка.  
Яхта как раз выруливала к причалу, Дино ударил по тормозам, разворачивая «феррари» задом к морю.  
– Нужно достать из багажника кейс, – сказал он. – Прикроешь меня.  
Мукуро кивнул.  
На площадку выехали машины, Дино насчитал пять и присвистнул.  
– Пошли, – услышал он отрывистый голос Мукуро и неожиданно подумал, что тот привык работать в паре. Эта мысль оказалось неприятной, хотя какое ему было дело.  
В любом случае, сейчас не время.  
Дино выкатился из машины, открыл багажник, схватил кейс – начали стрелять, пули били дробно и часто, шум стоял такой, будто кто-то тряс эмалированное ведро с галькой.  
– Отходим! – крикнул он Мукуро и достал кнут, вспыхнувший Пламенем.  
Мукуро обернулся, попятился назад; с рук его рвались ветвистые черные молнии, пережигая плоть и металл. Он двигался так неторопливо, что хотелось потянуть его за рукав, но Дино боялся помешать – да и руки были заняты.  
Они уже добрались до края пирса, а машины все прибывали, и вот кто-то выстрелил в яхту – уже из другого, необычного оружия: ком багрового пламени упал совсем рядом с бортом; зашипела вода.  
– Быстрее! – крикнул Дино, зубами поддел крышку автомобильного брелка и нажал на большую овальную кнопку, с разбега прыгнул на яхту, чувствуя отдачу от взрыва, толкающую в спину.

Яхта начала разворачиваться, уходя от еще одного залпа, на берегу горела красная «феррари», и столб густого чернильного дыма поднимался в небо. Дино положил кейс у борта, обернулся – Мукуро стоял на краю пирса, никуда не торопился, пламя трещало и ветвилось, толстые черные молнии тянулись по воде, дрожали в воздухе, испепеляли все на своем пути. Весь причал затянуло паутиной молний. Начал рушиться пирс.  
Что-то будто толкнуло Мукуро в плечо, развернуло его на месте, а яхта уже почти отчалила, и из подручных средств остался только кнут, и тогда Дино, не целясь, ударил – оранжевая раскаленная дуга выстрелила, мягко обернулась вокруг Мукуро – и дернул изо всех сил.  
А потом принял на себя вес тела, упал на палубу, крепко прижимая к себе Мукуро.  
Стало тихо, слышался только шум волн и рокот мотора.  
Дино бессмысленно смотрел в небо.  
Неожиданно на фоне небо возникло перевернутое лицо Нино – улыбающегося, с выгоревшими до соломенного цвета волосами.  
– Привет, босс, – сказал Нино. – Как дела?  
– Решил позагорать, – ответил Дино.  
– Тогда тебе стоит снять с себя одежду и гостя, – Нино исчез из поля зрения, слышны были его удаляющиеся шаги.  
– Это очень смешно! – с досадой крикнул Дино и тихо позвал: – Мукуро? Ты в порядке?  
– Я немного увлекся, прости, – ответил Мукуро, приподнимаясь. Дино смотрел на его лицо, скрытое растрепанными волосами, и не понимал, за что тот извиняется. Под пальцами – там, где Дино все еще держал его за плечо – было влажно и липко.  
– Тебя ранили, – сказал Дино. – Пойдем в кают-компанию.  
– Да ничего, мне не мешает, – пожал плечами Мукуро. От этого его движения кровь потекла еще сильнее.  
– Пойдем, – настойчиво повторил Дино. – Ну что ты как маленький.

У него не только плечо было не в порядке; Мукуро сел на узкий диван, потянул с руки перчатку, и Дино почувствовал, как глаза расширяются: на ладони, там, где Мукуро схватился за кнут, перчатка вплавилась в кожу, будто он держался за раскаленный штырь.  
Черная линия ожога обвивала руку, тянулась вверх, захлестывая грудь сквозь прорехи в одежде.  
– Ты сейчас упадешь в обморок или просто заплачешь? – сухо поинтересовался Мукуро.  
Дино тряхнул головой, приходя в себя.  
– Это. Не. Мое. Тело, – раздельно, четко проговорил Мукуро.  
– И молнии не твои? – бездумно спросил Дино.  
– И молнии не мои. Хотя знаешь, я бы не отказался от аптечки, в море сложно найти нового медиума.  
Дино сел рядом и достал из кармана коробочку Солнца.  
Мукуро присвистнул:  
– Умеешь ей пользоваться?  
– Моя переносная аптечка, – похвастался Дино и поставил рядом коробочку Дождя.  
Солнце и вода сплетались, пронизанные Пламенем Неба, золотые искры в прозрачных каплях, пылающие блики на волнах; Мукуро смотрел как завороженный, все так смотрели – слияние этих двух коробочек было по-настоящему красивым. Хотя иногда, когда счет шел на секунды, это неспешное превращение здорово бесило.  
И вот, наконец, в центре огненного калейдоскопа появилось темное пятно.  
– Золотая рыбка, – улыбаясь, выдохнул Мукуро. У него закрывались глаза, но он снова их открывал.  
– Матильда.  
– Матильда? – Мукуро удивленно рассмеялся.  
Золотая рыбка по имени Матильда подплыла, ткнулась мордой в обожженную ладонь и замерла.  
– Ты знал, что они нападут, да? – спросил Дино.  
Мукуро медленно повернул голову. Солнце растормаживало его, а Дождь лишал возможности сопротивляться. Лучшая сыворотка правды.  
Дино почувствовал легкий укол совести и сказал сам себе, что это побочный эффект лечения, а так бы он не стал, точно не стал бы, а сейчас – глупо этим не воспользоваться.  
Потому что Мукуро знал о нападении.  
Потому что Вонгола знала, что он везет что-то важное в кейсе под контейнером с кольцами А-класса.  
– Я ждал, что они нападут раньше, – ответил Мукуро. – Какой же ты, оказывается, скользкий сукин сын, Каваллоне. Я уже было начал удивляться, как такой пушистый котеночек умудрился стать боссом мафии.  
– И на дороге ты оказался не случайно, – сказал Дино.  
– Нет, – Мукуро закрыл глаза. – На дороге я оказался на всякий случай. Кёя говорил, что это излишне, точнее, «его не убьешь даже ядерной боеголовкой – в последний момент окажется, что он подкупил диспетчера». Так поэтично, правда? Мне кажется, он к тебе неравнодушен. А Савада…  
Мукуро зевнул и продолжил:  
– Савада тоже к тебе неравнодушен. Он сказал, что предосторожность редко когда оказывается излишней. А еще он сказал: «Вот будет смешно, если наш Дино планирует стать Черным Повелителем!».  
– А ты?  
– А что я? – сонно улыбнулся Мукуро.  
– Пойду поищу тебе одежду. Через полчаса будем на другой стороне пролива, – сказал Дино и спешно вышел из кают-компании.  
У него были еще вопросы, но он не был уверен, что захочет услышать честный ответ. Какой ты? Что тебе нравится? Тебе нравится моя яхта?  
Тебе нравлюсь я?  
Чушь.  
Это просто синдром попутчика, и хорошо, когда расставание наступает быстрее, чем неуютная, неловкая тишина.

Не прошло и получаса, как линия берега приблизилась вплотную. Уже были видны бухты, пляжи, а прямо по курсу – порт.  
Дино спустился в кают-компанию; Мукуро все так же сидел на диване и смотрел на закрытые коробочки. Услышав шаги, поднял взгляд, кивнул.  
– Как ты? – спросил Дино.  
– Матильда, – печально ответил Мукуро. – Это имя никогда больше не будет для меня прежним.  
– Это почему?  
– Она вывернула мои мозги наизнанку, заставила рассказать о самом сокровенном, самом потаенном и постыдном… – Мукуро тяжело вздохнул и поднял со стола изуродованную перчатку. – Обычно я сам проделываю с людьми такие штуки.  
– И теперь ты чувствуешь себя очищенным и обновленным? – неуверенно улыбнулся Дино; он не мог понять, всерьез Мукуро или шутит.  
– Ты собирался найти мне одежду, – подсказал Мукуро.  
– У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы отыскать шкаф. Даю подсказку: он находится вон в той каюте.  
Мукуро встал, сделал несколько шагов. Скрылся в каюте. Дино смотрел на деревянную панель двери и представлял, как Мукуро снимает одежду – быстрыми, скупыми движениями, думая о чем-то своем.  
Этот образ, вставший у Дино в голове, не был окрашен желанием – нет, в нем было что-то большее, какая-то странная, тянущая, темная тоска, будто ночью глядишь из окна на черные, облепленные снегом деревья.

Дино подошел к перегородке, прислонился к стене и сказал:  
– Кёе, наверное, неудобно работать с человеком, который бросает дело на середине.  
– О чем ты? – донеслось из каюты.  
– Тогда, на причале, – ответил Дино и почувствовал вдруг злую равнодушную легкость. Слова слетали с его губ как пули, как капли щелочи: – Ты же соврал, Мукуро. Ты не увлекся дракой. Стоял там как долбаная мишень в тире. Ждал, когда тебя подстрелят. Ты хотел сбежать.  
За стеной помолчали, а потом Дино услышал:  
– И сейчас ты спросишь, почему.  
– Правильно. Почему?  
Створка щелкнула и отъехала в стену – перед ним, в сантиметрах расстояния, стоял Мукуро и неторопливо застегивал рубашку – пуговицу за пуговицей. Темные, почти черные брюки; еще не завязанный галстук болтается на шее. Лицо, красивое и такое спокойное, что хочется разбить его об угол.  
– Почему? – переспросил Мукуро, и в его голосе закипала потаенная ярость. – А ты не думал, что ты меня достал? Я смотрю на тебя весь день, весь чертов день, я не могу думать ни о чем другом, и я сыт по горло этим...  
– Этим чем?  
Мукуро придвинулся еще ближе, хотя ближе, казалось, невозможно. С жалобным хрустом отлетела пуговица, Мукуро этого не заметил.  
Медленно, чудовищно сосредоточенно, он дотронулся до щеки Дино, провел, едва касаясь, по груди – таким движением, словно на него давила неподъемная тяжесть – и ответил:  
– Этим всем, Дино.  
– Извини, – сказал Дино, отступая на шаг.  
Мукуро закрыл глаза. Улыбнулся, пожал плечами – и тут же стал обычным, обаятельным, безумно раздражающим.  
– Вот поэтому ты и достал. Ну что, берег близко?  
Дино посмотрел на него недоверчиво.  
– Не бойся, – подмигнул Мукуро. – Не сбегу. Не люблю плавать. И не думай обо мне плохо, я бы обязательно нашел тебя в порту.

Отель "Морская звезда" был похож на фруктовый кекс: такой же золотистый и кремовый. Вместо цукатов и засахаренных фруктов он был нашпигован людьми Каваллоне. На каждом этаже, у каждого входа. За столиками в ресторане. Вооруженные до зубов, нарочито ленивые и праздные – будто могли этим кого-то обмануть. В любое другое время это вселило бы уверенность – сейчас Дино чувствовал только глухое недовольство.  
– Твой номер, – сказал он Мукуро и развернулся. Он ожидал услышать, как хлопнет дверь, но звука все не было.  
– А это мой номер, – после паузы добавил Дино. – Если хочешь, можем выпить перед сном.  
– Хочу, – ответил Мукуро и тут же, как по волшебству, возник рядом. – С делами я вроде бы уже закончил – ну, если эти твои внушительные ребята хоть чего-то стоят.  
Он шагнул внутрь и негромко рассмеялся.  
– Вот что называется дурная роскошь.  
Гостиная была отделана резными деревянными панелями, темнела большая люстра над головой – только иногда по хрустальным каплям пробегали отблески пламени, потрескивавшего в камине.  
Перед камином полумесяцем располагались кресла и диван, утопая в уютном теплом полумраке.  
– Я думал, мы выпьем пива, – вздохнул Дино. – Но, наверное, шампанское будет уместней.

Вскоре шампанское принесли – ведерко со льдом, бокалы и даже какие-то то ли закуски, то ли курительные принадлежности, которые были вообще, совсем не нужны.  
Мукуро сидел в кресле по левую руку, смотрел сквозь бокал на пламя и казался вполне довольным жизнью. Дино даже не сразу заметил, что они молчат уже несколько минут – а потом удивился, повернул голову.  
Мукуро смотрел на него прямо, в упор. Его взгляд не ласкал, не раздевал – обдирал мясо до костей, колючий и темный.  
Будил зверя, спящего внутри, надежно забитого в клетку, оглушенного всеми транквилизаторами этого мира.  
Неприятный взгляд.  
Дино встал, вытащил бокал из руки Мукуро и сказал, будто уходя с линии обстрела:  
– Хочешь, покажу, что находится под контейнером с кольцами?  
Господи, ну конечно, ты хочешь.  
– Хочу, – серьезно кивнул Мукуро. – Показывай, потом похвастаюсь ребятам в школе на переменке.  
Дино хотел ему сказать, что это не смешно, ему совсем не смешно, но вместо этого сел обратно на диван, подтащил кейс к себе, развернул и открыл.  
И тут же пламя камина поблекло, таким ярким и сильным было то, другое пламя. Мукуро молча подался вперед, взял уже наполненный бокал, не глядя; Дино знал, что он сейчас видит: молочного цвета камни опалесцируют, вспыхивают, блекнут. Невозможно забыть этот момент – первый раз, когда ты смотришь на необработанные кристаллы Пламени.  
– Что это? – тихо спросил Мукуро.  
– Из них делают камни для колец. Обрабатывают, калибруют. Выделяют нужный цвет Пламени. Сейчас в них любое Пламя.  
– Зачем они тебе?  
– Не только мне, вам тоже, – ответил Дино, наблюдая, как Мукуро тянется к кейсу, дотрагивается до камней.  
– Эй, – окликнул Дино. – Осторожнее, с ними работают только в защитных перчатках.  
Мукуро поднял на него взгляд – игра кристаллов не коснулась его глаз, непрозрачных, будто закрашенных красной и синей гуашью.  
– Да я одна большая защитная перчатка, – ответил Мукуро. – Не бойся.  
И все-таки отнял руку, отодвинулся назад.  
– Шампанское, – он отсалютовал Дино бокалом.  
– Неужели этот день закончился? – Дино отпил шампанское, захлопнул кейс и задвинул его ногой под диван. – Какие планы на завтра?  
– Останусь здесь на пару дней.  
– Уверен, что больше никаких неприятностей не намечается? – поддел его Дино.  
Мукуро беспокойно пошевелился, отставил бокал с таким видом, будто прислушивался к чему-то внутри.  
– Нет, – рассеянно ответил он. – Но, кажется, я узнал все, что хотел.  
Он встал, медленно, будто лаская, провел по спинке кресла. Подошел к окну, прижался к стеклу виском.  
– Что с тобой? – спросил Дино.  
Мукуро резко повернулся на голос, он выглядел странно дезориентированным, растерявшимся. Поправил узел галстука, повел головой, одновременно расстегивая манжеты, и наконец произнес:  
– Не знаю. Не знаю, почему.  
Что-то темное, едкое, как кислота, поднималось внутри, отравляя кровь. Дино чувствовал, как горит кожа, как бьется сердце – громко и ритмично, отсчитывая провалы между ударами. Он заставил себя остаться на месте, но не мог отвести взгляда от Мукуро, а тот ходил по комнате с таким видом, будто что-то потерял.  
– Какая-то дрянь в шампанском? – бормотал он себе под нос. – Нет, не похоже. Эй, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
Дино не сразу понял, что вопрос был обращен к нему. “Я чувствую себя как озабоченный подросток на свидании”, – подумал он и ответил:  
– Нормально. Ничего необычного. Что с тобой?  
Мукуро огляделся и шагнул к столику. А потом, придерживая ведро, погрузил руку в подтаявший лед.  
– Холодное, – сообщил он. – Нихрена не помню, как это. Мягкое, шершавое, гладкое, теплое, нервные окончания медиума отрезаны от сознания иллюзиониста, это классическая вилка...  
Он говорил все быстрее, кубики льда шевелились и вываливались из ведра на стол, и Дино хотелось остановить это, а может, не остановить, а что тогда?  
– ...ослабляя контроль, усиливаешь синхронизацию, но вместе с ней повышаешь шансы, что медиум придет в себя, ты меня не слушаешь, Дино, а я, кажется, знаю, в чем дело.  
– В чем?  
– Твои камни.  
Дино засмеялся – накопившееся напряжение рвалось наружу. Они оба потеряли осторожность, только Мукуро ничего не знал об этих кристаллах, а Дино думал в этот момент совсем о других вещах. О том, например, как Мукуро неторопливо застегивает рубашку и смотрит на него в упор. О том, как он ходит по обочине дороги, разговаривая по телефону – вперед и назад. О том, как он улыбается золотой рыбке.  
– Я же тебе говорил, не трогай, – сказал Дино, пытаясь отделаться от навязчивых мыслей. – А ты мне что ответил?  
– Все так и было, мамочка, – кивнул Мукуро и вдруг взглянул на него серьезно и будто оценивающе.  
– Что? – спросил Дино и оказался в машине перед кафе “Экстраваганца”.

Он нерешительно приоткрыл дверь, помялся и спросил:  
– Думаешь, тут нас не отравят?  
– У меня есть план, – ответил Мукуро. – Мы заходим, и я как бы случайно громко называю тебя по имени. Это если, конечно, они не узнали твою ничем не примечательную машину.  
– Эй, – возмутился Дино. – Я не хочу привлекать к себе внимание!  
Мукуро посмотрел на приборную панель и утомленно закатил глаза.  
“Сейчас мы поговорим, пойдем есть блинчики и двинем дальше”, – подумал Дино. В груди кольнуло печалью и легким сожалением, а Мукуро все молчал, будто кто-то поставил время на паузу, ожидая его решения.  
– У меня есть другой план, – сказал Дино, разворачиваясь, и потянул Мукуро за галстук.

Дино открыл глаза и увидел гостиную, камин, деревянные панели, тускло сверкающую люстру. Мукуро стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы; смотрел. Ощущение поцелуя таяло, стиралось.  
– Что это было? – спросил Дино, уже зная ответ, но не понимая причину.  
– Ты попался, – ответил Мукуро и сел рядом.

Створка щелкнула и отъехала в стену – перед ним, в сантиметрах расстояния, стоял Мукуро и неторопливо застегивал рубашку – пуговицу за пуговицей. Темные, почти черные брюки; еще не завязанный галстук болтается на шее. Лицо, красивое и такое спокойное, что хочется разбить его об угол.  
Нет, ему хотелось совсем не этого. Дино протянул руку и расстегнул только что застегнутую пуговицу. За ней следующую. Это было похоже на дурацкое соревнование с несоразмерно ценным призом, но в какой-то момент Мукуро накрыл его пальцы ладонью и сказал:  
– Хватит.

Дино снова оказался в гостиной. Он по-прежнему сидел на диване; под ногами, в нескольких метрах внизу, горел камин. Люстра торчала из стены по правую руку, подвески ее шевелились и звенели. Дино оглянулся, пытаясь найти выход, и вдруг услышал:  
– Дверь наверху.  
И правда, задрав голову, он увидел дверь – закрытую, забитую досками. Вдалеке шумел дождь – или, может, пересыпался песок. Мукуро сидел рядом, подвернув под себя ногу, покачивал пустой бокал и задумчиво улыбался. Он не выглядел торжествующим – только уверенным.  
Между ними, перегораживая диван, стоял кейс.  
– Зачем они тебе? – повторил Мукуро.  
– Значит, попался, да? – весело ответил Дино и откинулся на спинку дивана. – Подашь шампанское? Что-то не вижу в этой иллюзии ничего похожего.  
Мукуро протянул руку, выхватил из воздуха бутылку. Дино смотрел на шампанское, льющееся в бокал, и чувствовал, как трещит клетка под ударами зверя.  
Воздух пах металлом и костром.  
– Мы предполагали, что ты затеял кое-что опасное, – Мукуро говорил вяло, без особого интереса, и все смотрел на его губы. – Я тебя пас с самого начала. Куда ты их везешь?  
– Пока не знаю. Хотел разобраться, что они собой представляют, прежде чем рассказать Цуне, но теперь... Может, лучше отвезти их сразу Талботу. Понимаю, почему их так скрывали.  
– И не хотели договариваться по-хорошему?  
Дино повернул голову, теперь он видел Мукуро полностью: рука в тонкой черной перчатке лежит на спинке дивана, в другой – пустой бокал, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты и галстук куда-то делся.  
– Вот об этом Цуне знать необязательно, – рассеянно ответил он и облизнул пересохшие губы. Взгляд Мукуро затуманился. Кристаллы. Во всем виноваты кристаллы.  
– Значит, ты собирался сделать ему подарок? – помолчав, спросил Мукуро. – Странно, а мы-то думали... Неважно.  
Дино вздохнул. Темная сторона Вонголы в действии: из всех возможных вариантов рассчитывай на худший. Кто-то узнает о существовании Кристаллов Пламени, безуспешно пытается договориться, а потом находит спрятанный в горах рудник, убивает там всех – и уносит драгоценные кристаллы. Понятно, что они подумали – и понятно, что сами они собирались сделать то же самое.  
– Не хмурься так, – сказал Мукуро. – Лучше и правда езжай к Талботу. Невероятная все-таки дрянь эти твои кристаллы.  
– А ты? Поехали со мной.  
Мукуро взял его за руку и провел ладонью по своему лицу, по щеке, по губам. Глаза у него были закрыты, веки подрагивали, и в какой-то бесконечно короткий момент Дино вдруг показалось, что он согласится.  
Но потом Мукуро отодвинулся, широко улыбнулся и встал:  
– А мне пора возвращаться.  
Гостиная потекла, как расплавленный воск, и все предметы встали на свои места. В ногу впивался острый угол кейса.  
“Наконец-то”, – с облегчением подумал Дино, но в голове тихим, тянущим эхом отозвалось: “Это что, все?”  
Зря он тогда не проехал мимо.  
– Мукуро, – позвал Дино, и тот, уже стоя у дверей, оглянулся.  
– Что?  
– Если бы камни попали к тебе в руки, что бы ты с ними сделал?  
– О, я бы устроил из этого целое представление, – ответил Мукуро неожиданно зло. – Скрывал бы свои истинные цели, переполошил бы всех местных параноиков. Подбирал бы на дороге кого ни попадя. А потом бы ждал непонятно чего вместо того, чтобы... А, ладно. Еще увидимся.  
– Когда?  
– Как только избавишься от камней.  
Дверь уже давно закрылась, а Дино все сидел в полутемной гостиной и чувствовал, как на губах расплывается глупая счастливая улыбка.


End file.
